MatchMaker!
by Tilunar
Summary: Haruno Sakura becomes bored, so with the help of her best friend Gaara, and her brothers, she starts matching making with the students in Konoha Academy. Better Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Match-Maker.**

**By: Tilunar.**

**Chapter One, Boredom Creeps In.**

**An: Please review and tell me which pairings you want to see! Also I'm sorry that I'm starting another story, but this one wouldn't leave me alone! **

* * *

Summary: Haruno Sakura hated being bored, but it seems boredom has finally caught up with her. Now to stop herself being bored, she looks for something to keep her interested and amused, when she sees some of the students of Konoha Academy have crushes on other students but aren't doing anything about them! So now Sakura's playing matchmaker with her best friend, Gaara, and sometimes with the help of her brothers.

Does anyone else think this may end badly?

**

* * *

**

Boredom was something that Haruno Sakura hated above everything. You could make fun of her height and the most she would do is punch you, you could call her 'Pinky' and the most she would do is shout at you in anger, You could make fun of her friend Gaara and all she would do is beat you up, You could try and steal her Dango and the worst she would do is chase you around the Academy grounds with a shinai from the Kendo Club, Make fun of her Manga and Anime collection and the worst she'll do is pull a prank on you with the help of her cousin Naruto.

When boredom creeps up and onto Haruno Sakura things happen. A bored Haruno Sakura is a dangerous one. No one is to sure what will happen when boredom grabs hold of Sakura and refuses to let her go.

Sakura rarely gets bored. She has many interests to keep her from getting bored. She has two jobs one at school and one for the weekends so she's always has something to do. When she's not working she's doing her homework, listening to music while reading, drawing, taking photos, running, swimming, Kendo, Judo, playing guitar, singing, sometimes even sewing. When she wasn't doing that she was with her family, her family was very large. With all her Brothers, Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, Grandparents, One Father and one Niece. The only family larger then hers was the Uchiha family and the Hyuga family which were more of clans then anything.

She made sure she was never bored if she could help it. Sakura had always been intelligent and used to get bored easily when she was a child, so her older brother, Ren, helped her get some hobbies so she wasn't bored. She had hated getting bored when she was younger, and that hate remained as she grew. So whenever she became bored, she would come up with something that kept her interested and amused, which normally caused trouble for the others.

**

* * *

~ Japan, Tokyo, Western Tokyo, Shibuya-ku, Konoha Academy, Monday 1st April, 05:45 am, Girl's Dorm 2, Room 231 ~**

The annoying sound of the alarm clock worked its way through Sakura's sleep and ripped her from it's sweet dark embrace. Emerald green eyes dark with sleep opened slowly and peeked out from under the black covers and at the alarm clock.

The bright green numbers blinked lazily at her as she turned it off before she pushed the covers back and turned on the lamp on her bedside table before she let her feets land on the fluffy black rug.

The light lit up the medium sized room showing everything in it. The bed was pushed up against the east wall with black covers and neon green and purple pillows, a wooden bedside table was at it's side with a neon pink alarm clock with a painted skull on the top, a black lamp, and a stack of Manga books. A large black fluffy black rug took up most of her wooden floor.

At the bottom of the bed was a wooden set of draws with a small T.V on it, a DVD player connected to it, and a blue lava lamp near to that was a small wooden wardrobe. Against the north wall and the west wall was a wooden desk with a green laptop, CD player, and a black lamp on it. There was also a mess of papers, pencils and pens on it, with her silver I-pod laid on the laptop. A jewellery box was sitting in the corner of the desk out of the way of the other things, while a black backpack with some studs on the long straps and a white skull on the front pocket leaned against the side of the desk. A leather chair was sat in front of the desk.

The rest of the west wall was cover with shelves filled with different books, CDs, DVDs, and notebooks.

There is a set of glass sliding doors to the balcony on the north wall and a door on the east wall that lead to the western style bathroom that she shared with the girl from next room over.

She went to the set of draws and pulled out some clean underwear, long stripped socks, her dark green tie, a pair of short black shorts, and a white polo before she grabbed her towel from the bottom draw and made her way into the bathroom for a quick warm shower.

She dressed after she finished drying, before she went to the sink and took her reflection as she towl dried her shoulder-blade length light cherry blossom pink hair.

She was rather short at 4'11", just barely taller then her then her two thirteen year old brothers. Her emerald green eyes were large and sometimes seemed to large for her face, which according to Gaara's sister gave her a cute look, and light pink lips. She had pale skin covering a petite athletic frame with soft but defined curves. She had a single silver stud in her nose, and had four helix, one lobe, one anti-tragus, and two rim piercings in each ear.

She shook her head, and ran a brush through her hair before she put up in a quick ponytail before she brushed her teeth. She put her towel on the towel rack before she went back into her room, she grabbed her dark green just above the knee-length skirt and her black blazer with a green leaf on the breast pocket and the silver buttons had the leaf emblem and put them on.

She went over to her desk, and opened her jewellery box and pulled out her black choker with a silver skull hanging from it, and her silver clock before she put them on, she put a few safety pins in her dark green tie, and a few large safety pins in her skirt on her left side. She slid on simple silver rings on her right ring finger, index finger and thumb and her left thumb, middle finger and little finger before she closed the lid.

She pulled open the draw of her desk and grabbed two black and two dark green hair extensions before she went to her bathroom took out her ponytail, brushed her hair before she clipped in her hair extensions, before she put on some black eyeliner, dark green eyeshadow, and put some lip balm before she went back to her room.

She grabbed her I-pod and put in the headphones, letting the music blast into her ears as she slipped the silver I-pod into her blazer pocket.

She grabbed some of her notebooks from her shelves and put them into her backpack before she closed it and put it on, letting the bag hit her lower back before she headed towards the small entry-way before her door, she slid into her bright green sneakers before she opened the door and closed it with the silver key on the silver chain before she put it around her neck.

She skipped down the silent and dimly lit hallway, knowing she was one of the few awake before she jogged down the stairs and out of her dorm building, she crossed the small courtyard to the boy's dorm building.

She flashed a grin at Jiraiya, the buildings manger, before she took the steps up to the second floor and walked till she got to the door with the numbers '123' in silver on the door, she pressed the button stuck on the door and waited.

The door opened to show her best friend, Sabaku Gaara.

Gaara had been her friend since she was six, the first friend that wasn't part of her family. He towered over her at 5'7", with messy candy apple red hair and light sea foam eyes ringed in black from lack of sleep. He had pale skin covering a lean athletic frame and wore black sweat pants. On the left side of his forehead was the kanji of 'Love', and he had a silver ring in the left side of his mouth. He had a white small box strapped to his left wrist.

Her hands moved easily to greet her friend.

"_Morning Gaara-chan!_" She smiled at him.

Gaara rolled his eyes before he raised his hands to talk to her.

"_What have I told you about adding Chan to my name?_" He asked her, before he opened the door fully and turned his back on her to get ready.

Sakura laughed to herself because she knew Gaara wouldn't hear and he wasn't looking for an answer for his question. She remembered when he used to blush when she added Chan to his name.

She slid out of her sneakers as she entered the room, and dropped her bag before she flopped back on Gaara's bed. Gaara's room was almost just like hers, expect he didn't have a T.V or CD player and his covers was black and crimson. His laptop was also black with a red skull spray painted on it.

Gaara was almost fully deaf, he could hear when he wore his hearing-aids but he didn't like wearing them if he could help it. Though he did wear them in class even if he didn't like it.

Gaara stepped back into his room fully dressed for school. He had black pants, black socks, a white shirt with the first button undone, a loose dark green tie with a silver skull pinned on it, and a black blazer just like hers. He grabbed his backpack and slipped his case with his hearing-aids in his bag before he began walking to his door, Sakura jumped off the bed and slipped on her sneakers and grabbed her backpack, while Gaara slipped into his black sneakers, he leaned back to grab the silver chain necklace with his room key on it before they both stepped out and he locked the door before putting the neck around his neck.

They left the building and began to walk to the main school building in the dawn light. Neither was bothered by not talking with each other, Gaara was used to the silence and Sakura had her music.

They entered the school building, pausing briefly at their shoe lockers to change into their white indoor shoes, and went to the second stairway up to the fifth floor, and entered the third room.

Konoha Academy had it's own Radio station run by the students. Sakura had been working in it since she was twelve, she was fourteen when she first began doing the mornings be herself and now at sixteen she was well known for her spot on the Radio.

Making sure all the mics were working and was connected right was their Senpai, Shimo Haku. Haku had been part of the Radio since he was ten, and became the unofficial manger.

He was 5'5", shorter then most males his age and younger though taller then Sakura and most girls, he had a rather feminine look to him and seemed to be delicate to those who hadn't seen him in Karate. He had shoulder-blade length black hair that he kept up in a high ponytail while he worked, and warm brown eyes. He had pale skin covering a lean frame and wore skinny dark wash jeans, a light blue t-shirt with some faded writing on it, and white indoor shoes.

He was in his first year of college now, and unlike the mangers before him, he was still going to be helping out with the radio.

Konoha Academy was Kindergarten, Elementary, Junior High, Senior High and College all rolled into one large school.

Sakura pulled her headphones out of her ears, and turned off her I-pod before she opened the door to the tech room where Haku was double check all the equipment was working.

"Hey Senpai." She greeted lazily, dropping her bag into one of the free seats, while Gaara silently began his own check of the equipment.

"Sakura-san, Gaara-san." Haku greeted as he looked up with a smile, briefly touching Gaara's arm so he could look up and read his lips.

Gaara nodded in greeting before he went back to his check through.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend before she tapped his arm, making him look at her.

"_Put your hearing-aids in Baka._" She told him, making him scowl at her.

"_I don't need them yet._" Gaara replied, his hand movements fluid and swift.

Sakura rolled her eyes, knowing how much he loathed his hearing-aids.

"I'm going to get comfortable." She told them, not bothering with sign-language since Gaara was still looking at her with a scowl, before she went to the other door that lead to her domain.

She sat in the leather seat, and put on the large over ear headphones on before she looked up at the window that separated the recording room from the tech room. Haku had his hand up and was putting down fingers till the red light above the window turned on showing they were on live.

"Good morning and welcome to another year at Konoha Academy." Sakura spoke into the mic in front of her, her voice cheery as she spoke. "It's 6:35 am and this is Konoha Academy Radio while I'm Haruno Sakura. Before you start e-mailing or calling in saying what a crap name it is, I have to say it's what happens when you let Hatake-sensei chose the name. Anyway, for those few new students and those students just starting Junior High and have no idea where my voice is coming from, I'll let you know that your new alarm clock is a radio alarm clock.

Which means you'll be hearing my voice at this time everyday. Before you try to kill your alarm clock because of that thought, our beautiful Headmistress Senju Tsunade-sensei would like to remind the students that if you break your alarm clock, you will be paying the 500 yen for a new one and will have to deal with Senju-sensei shouting at you for a full twenty minutes.

But enough about that. Hoshigaki Kisame-senpai would like for those who wish to join the Kendo Club to know that you should see him at the Kendo Dojo tomorrow after school. For those Kendo club hopefulls a word of warning has come from Hozuki Suigetsu-san, who is a member of the Kendo Club, if you have met Hoshigaki-senpai before and think he's going to be a laidback team captain then you are wrong.

In the words of Hozuki-san 'He is a slave driver, if you think Kendo is easy then you shouldn't try being a member of this club.'" Sakura let out a little laugh at that. "Hozuki-san would also like to inform the student body that the Swimming Team is back this year with him as their team leader. Try-outs will be on this Friday after school, and then training will be every Monday and Friday after school.

Hozuki Mangetsu-senpai would also like to inform those who wish to prank his little brother that Hozuki-san will be in the shower from 5:40 to 6 pm every Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Friday. Monday and Friday in the showers of the locker-room of the swimming pool, and Tuesday and Thursday in the showers of the locker room in the Kendo Dojo. So future pranksters of Hozuki Suigetsu-san, you'll have twenty minutes to set up your pranks.

Yuhi Kurenai-sensei would like to remind students that she is making a Creative Writing Club this year. It will be every Wednesday after school, starting next week." Sakura said, before she looked down at the paper in front of her. "Now for some music, this was requested by Sabaku Temari-senpai, 'Someday You Will Be Loved' by American band Death Cab For Cutie."

She pressed one of the buttons to her left, and pushed the switch up to make it louder, though she pressed another button so she could only hear the music in her headphones.

* * *

**~ Japan, Tokyo, Western Tokyo, Shibuya-ku, Konoha Academy, Monday 1st April, 07:59 am, Main Building, First Floor ~**

Gaara rolled his eyes as he used his finger to remove the melted chocolate from Sakura's cheek and popped the finger into his mouth, Sakura just grinned at him before she dunked a bit of her pancake into her foam cup melted chocolate.

Akimichi-san would worked at the school liked to do other countries food and not just Japanese food, so if they went on holiday out of Japan they would be used to their food.

"GAARA-KUN!" A female voice echoed over the chatter of the students in the hallway.

Sakura watched amused as Gaara's eyes widened in horror and took his hearing-aids out of his ears quickly and stuff them into one of his pockets while she popped her chocolate covered pancake bit into her mouth.

His eyes pleaded at him as Sakura saw the brown haired girl heading his way with almost visible hearts in her eyes and a blush on her cheeks.

Shiki Matsuri was one of Gaara's very own fangirls. She was taller then Sakura at 5'0" though she was a year younger then them, and had mousy brown hair in a mid-neck length bob and large near black eyes. She had tanned skin covering a softly curved frame and wore the school uniform prefectly.

Sakura barely nodded, before Gaara shoved the foam box filled with pancake bits into her hands and began to sped walk away just as Matsuri appeared in front of Sakura.

"Hey Matsuri-san." Sakura greeted after she swallowed, making Matsuri look at her instead of searching for Gaara.

"Haruno-senpai." Matsuri greeted, before her eyes darted around. "Do you know where Gaara-kun went? I made sure I called to him so he knew I was coming but he left."

"Gaara-chan had to get something from a teacher and you know how he hates his hearing-aids." Sakura said as understanding appeared on Matsuri's face. "He hasn't put them in yet."

"I see." Matsuri said with a nod. "Do you know which teacher he went to?"

"Hai, but shouldn't you be getting to class? It's you first day as a Senior High School freshmen, you wouldn't want to upset the teachers now would you?" Sakura asked, with a smile.

"Of course not." Matsuri said quickly. "Arigato for the help anyway Senpai."

With that the girl ran off towards her first class.

Silently Sakura held out the foam box which Gaara took back as he appeared by her side, his hearing-aids back in.

"You owe me." She said, before taking another bit of pancake and dipping it into her melted chocolate before she popped it into her mouth.

Gaara nodded as he popped a plain piece of pancake into his mouth, before the two friends made their way to their homeroom.

Gaara opened the door and Sakura entered, dodging a stray paper ball that came from the corner where her cousin Naruto and his friends were playing paper soccer, before the two friends made their way towards the two empty seats in the far corner and sat down.

Gaara turned off his hearing-aids so he didn't have to listen to the loud talking of his classmates, while Sakura put her headphones in and let her music blast in her ears as they ate the rest of their breakfast.

No one tried to talk with them, they were used to the two of them sitting alone together and talking in sign-language.

"_So what did you think of todays show?_" Sakura asked as she turned in her seat so she was facing Gaara.

"_Hozuki-san isn't going to be happy with the pranks that will be played on him._" Gaara said, an amused glint in his eyes.

Sakura grinned before she took another piece of pancake and dipped it into her melted chocolate before she ate it.

"_Hozuki-senpai wanted to make sure his little brother had fun._" Sakura said making Gaara chuckle.

The two friends talked about what they did over the break as they finished breakfast before Sakura put her empty foam cup in her empty foam box and placed it next to her feet on the floor before she took of her blazer and put on the back of her chair.

Gaara's hand shot out as a paperball almost hit Sakura in the back of the head, only to see it was Naruto who had thrown it to let them know their homeroom teacher had arrived.

Namikaze Naruto was 5'7" with spiky blond hair and bright azure eyes. He had tanned skin covering an lean athletic frame with three whisker-like marks on each cheek. He wore the uniform messily, with his blazer on the back of his chair and his sleeves pushed up to his elbows.

There was still some students who couldn't believe that Naruto and Sakura were cousins. Naruto was almost a prefect clone of his father, though the shape of his eyes and face came from his mother, who was Sakura's father's half-sister.

Sakura turned of her I-pod while Gaara turned on his hearing-aids before they got their notebooks out and got ready to take notes for class.

Sakura did her best to ignore the boredom that was slowly creeping up upon her, she was sure she wouldn't be bored for much longer. If at break she still felt the boredom trying to cling to her, she would try reading her Manga or something. She wouldn't let the boredom win.

* * *

**~ Japan, Tokyo, Western Tokyo, Shibuya-ku, Konoha High, Girl's Dorm, Room 231, Tuesday 2nd April, 12:25 am ~**

Sakura felt like screaming as she sat in the middle of the mess that had been her room. She couldn't deny it any longer, she was bored.

She had tried everything she could think of, but the boredom wouldn't let her go. To others boredom wasn't that much of a problem, but for Sakura, when boredom dug it's claws into her, she was bored for days. DAYS! And she hated it.

She stood, grabbing her keys and slipped into her black slippers and a large black hoodie that she stole from her older brother Rakan, and left her dorm room, pausing to lock it behind her, before she made her way to the boy's dorm, ignoring that she was still in her black with crimson stars pajamas.

She walked by a dozing Jiraiya and made her way up to Gaara's room. She pressed his doorbell and waited.

To say Gaara was surprised when he opened his door to see Sakura, who looked like someone had kicked her puppy before they ran over it with their monster truck, dressed in her pajamas and her brother's hoodie.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked, his voice husky as he let her into his room.

He still had his hearing-aids in as he had been listening to the music Sakura had put on his laptop.

"It's terrible, horrible, unimagineable, unbelieveable." Sakura groaned as she flopped onto his bed.

Gaara rose an eyebrow. Not everyone knew this, but Sakura could sometimes be over-dramatic when she wanted to be. To others, she was cheerful though not overly so, kind, mature, polite, and somewhat childish when she wanted to be. They had never seen her when she was over-dramatic.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he took a seat in his leather chair.

"I'm bored!" Sakura exclaimed, making Gaara pale slightly.

He remembered the last time she had become bored. She had dragged him to every Amusement Park and Water Park she could find in one week, in that week he had gotten a sudden fear of heights and deep water. And that was when she was only slightly bored.

He hated to think what she would this time. Whenever Sakura was bored, it always meant trouble. Trouble he somehow always gets pulled into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Match-Maker.**

**By: Tilunar.**

**Chapter Two, Prank and Idea.**

**An: I need pairing ideas. So if there is a pairing you want to see in this story please tell me. And also I'm sorry it's short, but I hope when I get pairing ideas I can do longer chapters.**

* * *

Summary: Haruno Sakura hated being bored, but it seems boredom has finally caught up with her. Now to stop herself being bored, she looks for something to keep her interested and amused, when she sees some of the students of Konoha Academy have crushes on other students but aren't doing anything about them! So now Sakura's playing matchmaker with her best friend, Gaara, and sometimes with the help of her brothers.

Does anyone else think this may end badly?

**

* * *

**

**~ Japan, Tokyo, Western Tokyo, Shibuya-ku, Konoha Academy, Cherry Blossom Garden, Tuesday 2nd April, 1:25 pm ~**

Tobi straighted slightly, his head tilting to the side, ignoring the way his friends stared at him as he stared at the grassy hill that led to the cherry blossom garden.

Tobi was 5'9" with short spiky black hair and black eyes. Put on the side of his head was a orange mask. He had pale skin covering a lean frame, and wore black skinny jeans, black converse sneakers, and a black t-shirt with an orange skull on it.

His 'Sakura senses' were tingling. He had become good friends with his old class mate, Haruno Kyo, and through him had met his other siblings. He had become good friends with Kyo's only sister, Sakura, and whenever she and her friend, Gaara, got into trouble she always found him. Always. He also always knew when she was in trouble.

Many thought it was weird but Tobi didn't see anything wrong with it.

"TOBI-SENPAI!" A familiar shout came from the top of the hill made his gaze snap up.

Both Sakura and Gaara were running full speed down the hill like the devil was after them, while what was really after them was a group of blue - _blue _- boys, each boy wore an expression of anger as they followed the two running teens.

Tobi leaped to his feet as Sakura fell, taking out Gaara at the same time, before both teens were rolling down the hill at great speed.

Tobi ran towards the bottom of the hill, with Nagato following him, to stop them from hurting themselves to much.

Nagato was 6'3" with shoulder length dark candy-apple red hair, and lavender grey eyes. He had pale skin covering a lean frame and wore black jeans, a red long sleeved t-shirt, and black convere sneakers.

Tobi grabbed Sakura, making her cling to him as she groaned, her head still spinning, while Nagato grabbed Gaara, who held his head as the world spun around him.

Tobi stood with Sakura in his arms and glared at the group of boys, making them pause. They had made Sakura hurt themselves.

"Leave." He snarled, his deep voice scaring them as they turned and ran up the hill.

"Tobi-senpai?" Sakura asked, looking up out of her pink, black, and dark purple strands, her black ringed with dark purple eye-shadow eyes blinked up at the college freshmen holding her.

He looked down with a smile, his eyes warm with no trace of anger.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" He asked kindly, moving towards where his friends were sitting, some of them gaping at him, while Nagato helped Gaara there.

"Hai!" Sakura chirped as Tobi put her down.

"Sakura." Nagato said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What did you do?"

Sakura looked at her cousin in surprise, she didn't know he knew Tobi, before she grinned sheepishly.

"We," Gaara coughed and sent her a glare making her glare back. "Fine, I," She paused to stick her tongue out of Gaara, making him roll his eyes. "turned the Tennis Team blue."

Kisame let out his deep barking laugh, while Yahiko, Hidan, and Deidara chuckled.

Kisame was 6'6" with spiky dark blue hair and light grey eyes. He had pale skin covering a muscular frame and wore jeans, a dark blue undershirt under a dark blue shirt with the first two buttons undone, and black sneakers.

Yahiko was 5'9", with pumpkin orange spiky hair and brown eyes. He had tanned skin covering a lean frame and wore a light tan t-shirt, dark wash jeans, and black sneakers.

Hidan had slicker back silver hair and magenta eyes. He was 5'10" with pale skin covering a toned frame. He wore a black long sleeved v-neck shirt, a Jashin necklace, dark wash somewhat skinny jeans, and black converse sneakers.

Deidara had golden hair in a half up style with bangs covering his left eye and slated sky blue eyes outlined in black eyeliner. He was 5'8" with tanned skin covering lean and wiry frame. He wore a bright azure t-shirt, skinny grey jeans, and black sneakers.

Nagato sighed, his eyes slid closed as he thought of what to say.

"Why?" He finally settled on as he opened his eyes.

"I was bored." Sakura shrugged, making the guys laugh again while Nagato paled.

"Bored?" Nagato repeated, fear creeping into his voice making his friends look at him odd as he stared at Sakura.

"She's bored." Gaara confirmed, looking at the damage done to his case when he first went rolling down the hill.

Nagato stumbled as he stared at his cousin making Konan steady him, worry clear in her grey eyes.

Konan was 5'5" with bright azure hair and grey eyes with dark blue eye-shadow. She had pale skin covering a slender frame with soft curves. She wore jeans, a sleeveless dark blue turtle neck, a black short jacket, and dark blue ankle boots.

"Does the family know?" Nagato asked finally.

Their family had to be told, when ever Sakura got bored it was up to the families children who were going to Konoha Academy to make sure she didn't do something illegal, or accidently hurt someone, or herself, trying to stop her being bored.

"Nope." Sakura said almost cheerfully as she sat down, her eyes going between Nagato and Konan, with Gaara next to her.

She hated that her brothers and cousins always watched her like hawks when she got bored. It was like they didn't trust her.

But that didn't matter anymore. She had just thought of the prefect idea to keep her interested. It was clear that the azure haired girl liked her older cousin but she knew Nagato was single. What she had just witnessed made her remember all the crushes that other people she somewhat knew had. The thing they had in common was they weren't doing a thing about them!

She felt a grin come to her lips, not knowning that she was unnerving both Nagato, who was texting her brothers and cousins, and Gaara, who had been watching the emotions flicker over her face.

To fight off the boredom she, Haruno Sakura, will become a Match-Maker!

* * *

**~ Japan, Tokyo, Western Tokyo, Shibuya-ku, Konoha Academy, Girl's Dorm, Sakura's Room, Tuesday 2nd April, 4:30 pm ~**

"I have the prefect idea to stop being bored." Sakura announced, her legs crossed as she sat on her bed.

Only one of the four people in her room looked up.

"Really Nee-chan?" Yuuta asked his big sister, his apple green eyes wide and shining with innocence.

Yuuta was ten, and the youngest of the Haruno siblings. He was 4'2", with short messy dark redbrick hair and of course apple green eyes. He had pale skin and wore his Elementary school uniform, black shorts, calf-length dark grey socks, a white shirt, and a black tie. His black blazer was thrown carelessly onto Sakura's floor.

"Hai, Yuu-chan!" Sakura said grinning at her younger brother.

"No Amusement Parks." Gaara spoke up from his place going through videos on her laptop.

"Of course not." Sakura said shaking her head, she remembered Gaara's fear of heights and deep water so she had crossed Amusement Parks and Water Parks of her list, she then jumped up and took a pose. "I'm going to be a Match-maker!"

Juta snorted as he drew a Manga character for his twin, while his twin, Asuka, looked at his older sister in awe, a blush on his cheeks as he remembered some of the romance Manga he had read, the Manga he had been reading held loosely in his hands.

Juta had mid-neck length unruly candy apple red hair and forest green eyes, while Asuka had straight short candy apple red hair, the longest strands reached the top of his back in the back and aqua eyes. Both wore the Junior High School uniforms, black pants, long sleeved white shirt, light green tie, and black vest. Both had pale skin and were 4'10".

"Really?" Asuka asked, setting down his Manga as he crawled closer to his sister's bed, his eyes wide and shining, at Sakura's nod he beamed at her. "I'm sure you'll do great Nee-chan!"

Sakura grabbed him and hugged him close to her chest, doing the same to Yuuta.

"At least I have two nice brothers who believe in me!" Sakura exclaimed, before she sent a glare at Juta. "To bad not all my brothers could be so cute."

Juta rolled his eyes at his sister and ignored her.

"And Gaara will help me!" Sakura declared, making Gaara spin in his seat, his eyes wide as he stared at his best friend, who only laughed as she held her brothers closer to her chest.

Juta looked at Gaara with a serious expression on his face. "I feel sorry for you."

Gaara just looked blankly at Sakura like he couldn't believe what he had heard, and that was the truth. Sometimes Gaara felt sorry for himself.


End file.
